1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyance control technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a printing apparatus typified by an inkjet printer, when the conveyance amount of a printing medium such as paper fluctuates, this affects the quality of a printed image. It is therefore proposed to correct the control amount so that the actual conveyance amount coincides with a target conveyance amount. For example, a test print of an image accompanied by conveyance of a printing medium is performed, and the correction amount is determined based on the result of reading the image (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-272957).
The method of performing a test print and determining a correction amount consumes consumables such as paper and ink for the test print. It is preferable to minimize the consumption of consumables.